


Beary Special

by HoltzLightSpecial



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inspired by an Instagram post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoltzLightSpecial/pseuds/HoltzLightSpecial
Summary: A young fan sends the team teddy bear versions of themselves. Holtzmann catches Erin being rather affectionate to her teddy bear counterpart, but will Holtz be able to make a move at last? She can hardly bear to be kept waiting any longer!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Found this adorable Holtzmann plushie on Etsy, and wondered how Erin would react to it. Thus, this fic was born, though I figured a bear version of it would be cuter. Pic is below!
> 
> The delivery man is basically Scott Wilson, who played Hershel on The Walking Dead. I just love the guy! It was also nice to give Patty a sizable role since most of my fics kinda ignore Abby and Patty.
> 
> Title of the fic is based on "Very Special" by Debra Laws, and of course its sampling in "All I Have" by J-Lo and LL Cool J.

 

As with any business, the Ghostbusters had their share of mundane duties to attend to. One of which was mail. The ladies would cycle responsibility for sorting mail that came in for them, and as local and rising national stars, they attained quite a bit of mail in a single day.

 

Today was Erin's day. Their usual shipment arrived at about 11 in the morning, and today thankfully there wasn't a whole lot of it, just a dozen or so envelopes of fan mail.

 

Around 11:30, there was a knock on their door and Erin answered to be met by an elderly FedEx delivery man. Erin noticed his name tag, Scott.

 

"Are you one of the Ghostbusters, ma'am?" Scott asked in a heavy southern drawl. It made Erin a bit nervous as she wondered if Scott hailed from a place where her feelings for Holtzmann weren't exactly welcome among the public, but she shrugged it off and answered yes.

 

Scott held up a large cardboard box as big as a pack of water bottles, but the way he lifted it casually showed that it wasn't heavy. "Just got a special package for you, if you'll sign here." He gave Erin a small electronic device with a blank space for her to sign with a pen. Erin did so, and as she handed Scott back the device, he held out and gave her the package.

 

"I don't keep up with the news much," Scott said, "but I know you folks are doing great things here. Please do keep it up darling." Scott smiled warmly.

 

"Aww, thank you sir!" Erin smiled back and shook his hand with her free one. Scott nodded and went off to his FedEx vehicle.

 

Erin went back inside, feeling happy after the old man's words, and took the package to Kevin's vacant desk (goodness knows where he wandered off to). She grabbed a pair of scissors she should probably relieve Kevin of permanently, and cut open the box.

 

"Whatcha got?" Abby asked as she walked over.

 

"Some sort of special package," Erin answered.

 

Suddenly, Erin squeaked as she felt a pair of small hands on her shoulder she knew all too well.

 

"Don't know that we need it, you're already a complete one," she heard Holtz's low voice purr.

 

Rolling her eyes in amusement, Abby continued opening the box and found a bed of tissue paper. After jostling it slightly, she found an envelope and opened it, finding a letter.

 

"Dear Ghostbusters," Abby read aloud, squinting her eyes a bit at the sloppy handwriting in multiple colors.

 

"I'm Kate. I'm 7 years old. I'm a big fan of you guys. I made you these. I didn't finish them all. I'll send the others when they're done. My mommy helped with them. Love Kate."

 

Abby looked at the others in admiration, and then finished finding what Kate had made for them.

 

She pulled out two teddy bears, one with dark hairdo with blue and pink highlights, and one with a crazy blonde hairdo and yellow goggles. Both were wearing reasonably accurate replicas of the team's jumpsuits, and had little plastic proton packs and big smiles and shiny eyes. They were teddy bear versions of Patty and Abby.

 

"Oh my goodness..." Patty sighed, one hand covering her mouth. She took the bear of her from Abby and even began to sniffle. "This is... this is..."

 

"So adorable!!!" Erin said softly as she watched Holtz cradle the bear of herself with an expression of unyielding pride.

 

"Well shucks folks, I'm speechless," Holtz mumbled in her best Cowardly Lion impression.

 

"Y'all I'm gonna love this little Patty forever," Patty sniffled.

 

The two put their teddy bears on the kitchen counter and eventually returned to work. When lunch came around, both Patty and Holtz went to go grab lunch.

 

While they were in line, Patty popped the question.

 

"Did you see Erin's face earlier?"

 

Holtz raised an eyebrow at her much taller companion. "Which one?"

 

"I think you know the one baby."

 

A smile crept up on Holtz's face. "Yeah. I saw it."

 

"Holtzy, you gotta make a move!" Patty grinned. " _Who you think you kidding? She's the earth and heaven to you",_ Patty mock-sung. 

 

Holtz was grinning like a maniac, and couldn't stop the pink that flooded her face. "Oh, you..."

 

"I don't want to scare her.." Holtz sighed.

 

"Says the girl who introduced herself to her with a pick up line," Patty chuckled.

 

"Oh you heard about that, huh?" Holtz rubbed the back of her head.

 

"Come on, baby. You never know what could happen. Maybe some other guy or girl will woo her. Or she'll move on if she decides you're just playing with her."

 

Holtz smiled at Patty's genuine advice, knowing she was right. But while she would carry Erin to hell and back if she could, she was still nervous. She knew she had a shot, that Erin was at least attracted to her... but she didn't want to ruin everything if that was it or not even it. Ugh this was hard.

 

The two got their food and returned to the base, and Holtz got Abby to come down for lunch. She went to get Patty, smirking when Patty gave her a look, and headed up to the third floor.

 

"Even like this you're making my heart go boom," Holtz heard before she knocked on the door to Erin's room.

 

Squinting her eyes in confusion, Holtz crept up as quietly as possible and leaned her head so she could take a little peek into the small gap in the doorway.

 

She found Erin lying on her stomach, leaning her head into one propped up hand, and face to face with the Holtz bear, grinning sheepishly. Holtz recognized that ridiculously cute, glowing look emanating from Erin's eyes. It was one she had caught Erin give her more than a few times.

 

" _I look into your eyes and the sky's the limit"_ , Erin sang to the bear, "... even when you have marbles for eyes."

 

Holtz's blood seemed to be turning to ice.

 

"Yes Erin," Erin made in a ridiculously corny voice that nearly made Holtz giggle and blow her cover, "I would love to take you on a date, and another, and another! We could spend the night together!" Erin took the bear's tiny paws in her hands and waved them around goofily.

 

"Then lets go!" Erin said in a more normal tone of voice, and picked up the bear as she sat upright, and gave it a big kiss on the nose. Holtz nearly squealed.

 

Erin held the bear in front of her, the inanimate object giving her the same vacant, inanimate smile. Erin took it in close and squeezed it, humming. The real Holtz was shaking in excitement.

 

"Oh, what's the use," Erin said as she once again held the bear in front of her. "I can ask out a teddy bear but I can't ask out a human teddy bear?" Erin sighed and played with some of the bear's blonde curls.

 

"Why did I have to fall so in love with you, Jillian Holtzmann?" Erin murmured.

 

Holtz nearly fell over. She held in her squealing as much as she could, and felt hot tears of joy beginning to leak from her eyes as she fled downstairs. Erin Gilbert was in love with her. Erin Gilbert was in love with her. Erin Gilbert was in love with her.

 

Holtz grabbed a pillow from the sofa and screamed into it. When she emerged from it, she was met with a confused looking Patty and Abby, and even Kevin was looking up from his desk in confusion.

 

"Honey are you okay?" Abby asked with clear concern. Holtz felt her face, which was hot and stained with tears. She could guess that her face had become red and splotchy from crying, and running downstairs and screaming into a pillow certainly hadn't helped her appearance.

 

"Oh Abby," Holtz sniffled, "I'm better than okay.."

 

A few minutes later she had explained everything, and now both Abby and Patty were squealing as quietly as possible.

 

"You two would be cute together!" Kevin cheerfully said from his desk.

 

"Aww," Holtz said through a group hug, "thanks big guy!"

 

"Yeah! You should sleep together and make a baby. Then I get to be an uncle!" Kevin happily beamed.

 

Everyone shot him a bemused look, and Abby and Patty returned their gaze to Holtzmann.

 

"Honey, this is what you've wanted ever since you even heard of her!" Abby smiled. "Go get the girl!"

 

"If that's what she was doing to the teddy bear version of you, imagine what she'll do to the real version of you!" Patty winked

 

Holtz giggled and took a deep breath, and ran upstairs, only to nearly crash into Erin on the second flight of stairs.

 

"Oh!" Erin squeaked. Her high voice made Holtz squeak back. "Sorry Holtz, I-"

 

"No... I um.." Holtz stammered. Suddenly Erin was looking waaaaay too beautiful for her to be human and intimidating and what if she freaked her out and oh no and oh no-

 

Both women were grinning awkwardly at each other. It was a pregnant silence. Someone had to give...

 

But they ended up apologizing to each other again, and went their separate ways. Holtz finally got her sudden boost of anxiety under control, and hit her head on a wall.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later, after more needling from Abby and Patty and the desire to put a muzzle on Kevin, Holtz was feeling like she might be able to pull it off this time.

 

Today was mail duty for her, though, so she ended up being surprised when Scott returned with another large, but light package. She brought it inside and opened it to find the teddy bear versions of Abby, Kevin, and her dearest, Erin. Erin's bear had her red ponytail and a seemingly bigger smile than the other bears put together. Holtz felt like she was gonna squeeze the stuffing out of the teddy.

 

The others arrived, and Erin immediately began crying at her teddy bear. Holtz promptly took Erin in her arms as she cradled the teddy... and thought how nice it would be if Erin was instead cradling a baby that was their newborn child.

 

Later, Holtz had come down to the kitchen to find Erin sitting at the kitchen counter, in front of the five teddy bears.

 

"Hey Er-Bear," Holtz said as she took a seat next to Erin.

 

"Oh! Hi Holtz," Erin shyly responded, having been waken from a daydream.

 

Holtz looked at her with a smile, and after being met with a grin, she looked at the Bears.

 

This was it.

 

"You know something about these bears?" Holtz asked, taking the quietest deep breath she could.

 

"What's that?" Erin asked.

 

Holtz steeled herself, and then picked up Erin's bear, and moved it to where now Erin and Holtz's bear were sitting side by side.

 

"I think they look better this way," Holtz sighed as nonchalantly as she could.

 

Erin was staring at Holtz with the reddest cheeks you could ever see.

 

"Wait-" Holtz said, and she took another huge leap as she arranged so that the Bears of her and Erin were holding hands.

 

"Much better." Holtz said, and turned back to Erin to find her red as a tomato and her eyes as round as Tomatoes themselves.

 

Erin looked back at the bears holding hands, and back at Holtz, whose blue eyes were just... oh good lord.

 

Erin took Holtz's hands, and before Holtz could properly react, Erin had planted a kiss on her lips. Holtz's eyes were huge when Erin pulled away just as quickly, and grinned at her like an idiot.

 

"I liked that beary much," Holtz quipped.

 

Erin rolled her eyes and groaned, and gave her own big grin.

 

"Is this the part where I finally get the girl?" Holtz asked sheepishly.

 

"Yes," Erin beamed, "but if it's okay I don't want to do one of those super aggressive kisses. I kinda wanna take... this..  slow."

 

Holtz continued to glow. "No place I'd rather be."

 

So they both leaned in for a soft, tender and slow kiss. It wasn't a kiss that would lead to them messily tearing each other's clothes off, but it had all the same passion and love.

 

As Erin Gilbert and Jillian Holtzmann finally got what they'd been wanting for seemingly forever, behind them, the teddy bears, still holding hands, simply sat there, smiling like the inanimate objects they were, but smiling in the direction of their kissing human counterparts nonetheless.


End file.
